Zepheryna Jane
This tribute is retired and will no longer be entered in future games. This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. "Is that a baby bird? Wow...it's so adorable..." - ''Zepheryna Zepheryna Jane's Information '''Name: '''Zepheryna Jane '''Pronunciation: '''Zeff-er-ie-nah Jay-ne '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''District: '''10 (5, 7, 8). '''Appearance: '''Zepheryna has light blue, somewhat teal hair, which her ends are ideally cut before it goes beyond her chest. It's quite a rare sight from District 10. She has very, very pale and practically white skin, but it's also glowing and dewey-looking, causing her to look a lot younger with such healthy skin. She's often mistaken to be 12, no more than 13, because of this. Her eyes are a very light grey, which gets darker outward, but they're rather pretty to look at. She has a small nose and small, thin lips, that may purse if she's upset or has a topic on her mind. Zepheryna is also nothing special, being 5'7, with an average build, and weighing in at 125. She's may appear to look more slender, however, even if she really isn't, due to her height. She doesn't feel like anything near pretty, even if others tell her so. '''Personality: '''Zepheryna is a hopeless romantic, but also a nature lover. Whenever she opens her mouth, it's practically babbling about who will be "the one" and whether or not she'll meet him soon. Her voice is also very, very shy, soft, and quiet, causing it to come off annoying to those with short tempers. If she's not the one talking, she'll basically not even listen to anything, or daydream about things, being completely in a clueless phaze of what's going on. If she does develop a crush, however, she'll instantly fall for them and devote her life to them, even if they don't feel the same way about her. She's not creepy or obsessed like some would assume, she just believes a lot in love and fairytales, as that's the whole definition of a hopeless romantic. As for the other side of her, she loves nature and animals. She may not have the best intelligence, which can be a downside, but she loves each and every animal, especially rare ones that have abnormal colors, like butterflies and birds. She'll hold them whenever she gets the chance to, and she's just naturally a very loveable person in general. She doesn't really fear people, even the bigger, snarkier citizens, as she believes everyone is good and won't betray her, although this is almost always proved wrong, but she just never learns, as she's extremely forgiving and innocent. If she is angered, however, she will completely go against the persona she usually contains and will become very defensive, and almost always stand up for her friends. '''Weapon(s): '''Zepheryna was always unsure of weapons, violence and harm, but the closest thing she grew up to was a '''katana', dragging it behind her while on a daily stroll in District 10, which scared quite a few adults. She was always careful with weaponry, however, and being an only child, nobody could really teach her, causing her to learn it herself. She does have a large scar on her back from carelessness, but hides it with her hair, as it embarrasses her if it is to be seen. She does not have any other weapons, as once again, the only one she knew about was the katana. Backstory: '''Zepheryna was born in a field full of lambs. Her mother was casually using shears to shear them off their wool and knit it into fine clothing before knowing it was time for her pregnancy. She was not able to get to a hospital without taking thirty minutes to get to the closest clinic, so she had to have her birth there, which turned out to be way much more painful than she could even imagine. Her father had rushed out after hearing the distant screams and tried to assist her, telling her to relax, but the pain was - for some reason - overbearing. After having the baby, who is now referred to as Zepheryna, she smiled weakly before fainting. Her father, being a butcher, quickly cut the ambilical cord and went inside to wrap the baby up in a blanket without even getting to see her mother pass out. He returned, shocked, and checked for a pulse as quickly as possible, but was saddened and horrified by the fact that she lay cold and her pulse was flat. Her mother had died, and Zepheryna, after growing a few years to understand, blamed herself for it. Nonetheless, he cared for her until age 5 where she could do things on her own. He became a drunk, sobbing everyday and turning to beer and wine for his problems, locking Zepheryna in her room to be alone and bored with nothing to do. That's how it started, at least. It got much worst. Her father would first, lock her up in her room, get an over-dosage on alcohol and pass out for the night, forgetting that Zephy was even alone without having any meals. He'd continue to do that for about a week, until Zepheryna began to pound on the doors weakly, begging to have at least a cup of water. He'd just laugh, listening to her screams and pleads, before giving her a spoonful of leftover sausage until the next week. It continued like that for months until the certain period of time when he treated her the worst. He wanted to experiment, still being the typical drunk. He'd inject her with fluids, holding her down to the ground as she struggled helplessly. They were in all sorts of colors, with all sort of effects. Zephy eventually caught onto which made which effect, until he'd throw her off by creating new, more powerful ones. She had no idea where he got them from, but assumed it was mixed with an over-dose of adrenaline and unknown, harmful ingredients. For the first year, she realized that green would equal fish-eyed vision, causing everything up close to be rounded and zoomed in more than it should have been. Red meant colored vision, causing her to see everything in the usual 3D colors, green and red. He toyed with her eyes a lot, but only for his entertainment. Yellow caused her to develop headaches, and the blue injection caused her to fall asleep for two weeks at a time. He continued to do this and watch her be in pain as she pleaded over and over again for him to stop, that it wasn't the real him. She knew it wasn't the real him, and automatically jumped at the thought that he had killed her mother, most likely by torture. Little did she know, that's what made him insane. Eventually, one day, he had created a purple injection. This one in particular had caused her to have an allergic reaction to, which caused him to get angry. It didn't show much at first, but over time, it caused a horrid effect. She began to have small, bursts of pain in the center of her stomach, which transferred to the right side of it. He continued to inject her with the others, which made the pain worst, and she feared that after seeing red rise to the surface of her abdomen, that it might've well burst any second, as the pain grew stronger and stronger. She woke up one morning, about two months after the same pain went on, screaming in agony. Her fathers eyes were big, bloodshot, although he had a wide smile on his face. He began speaking to her in a hushed voice, although steady and slow, which didn't help to calm her like he had expected. "It's okay, Zephy-Zeph. I love you. It's okay. Within seconds you'll be in peace." She continued to scream over his voice, her hands cuffed, otherwise she would've most likely attempted to hurt him. Tears ran out of her eyes as he (and her as well) were just certain she would die of internal poisoning. She began to clutch her stomach, wheezing and crying and feeling like she would drop dead within seconds. She began to feel weaker and weaker, although the pain still there, before white flashed before her eyes and she fell to the ground. Something had clicked inside of her father, causing him to prop her up on her bed and experiment yet again, thinking she was dead and to try and bring her back. Her got a sharp tool, cutting through her stomach tissue until finding a pinkish-purple liquid flowing next to her appendix. She hadn't exactly died, but she was so passed out that she wasn't even awoken by her father cutting her insides. She had developed appendicitis, and it had continued for months, causing her to be poisoned as a result of an allergic reaction to the purple fluid injection. He quickly did a messy although successful procedure of removal of her appendix, although leaving the poison behind. He had no clue how to get that out without killing her, as it flowed through her veins, causing her to have bursts of pain in her future. She woke up around a week later, lifting her shirt up and noticing a large line of stitches, like there was a previous incision. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking to the door to see if it was open, but it wasn't. She looked around and realized that all of her fathers tools were still there, coated in her blood. She knew why her father had awoken her. He wanted her to live, to recieve his torture for as long as he will survive. But she wasn't going to allow it. Grabbing the sharpest, thinnest tool there was, she began to twist it in acts of a screwdriver and continue doing that until her what kept her window in place sprung open. She pushed it above her head before diving out of it, running barefoot in the direction of the farthest house, specifically on the outcast of the district, where he wouldn't expect to find her. It took her around two hours, but she made it, seeing the edge of the fence and a small house before knocking rapidly on the door. "Ma'am, Sir, whoever you are! Please help! I need somewhere to stay, to escape from my father!" She called out, to which an elderly woman opened up the door. She brought her in quickly, wrapping a quilt around her and giving her soup before asking what had occured. Zepheryna spilled out everything that she could remember - the injections, the pain in her stomach, the allergic reaction. She could not, however, remember the surgical procedure, but showed the woman the stitches across her stomach. She grimaced at the sight but nodded, telling her she'd allow her to live with her and that she was safe now. Ever since then, with the help of a few kids that lived nearby, Zepheryna became way much more friendly, loving, and sticking to her fairytales. Children, small and old, would gather around as she told them made-up fairytales about love, and about her story. Some would even offer her katana lessons, to which she learned about over the years and became better each day with. She became popular and more popular, even if living in the smallest part of her district, everyone knew her as the helpless romantic as well as her own hero. '''Strengths: '''Zepheryna is very good at '''swimming, practicing in a lake by her recent new house. She's also very good with accuracy, specifically with her katana. Her last skill is running. Weaknesses: '''Zepheryna is a very '''sensitive '''person, which means her feelings can get hurt very easily, especially if it mentions something about her family or her past. She's also not skilled in '''agility, or stealth. '''Fears: '''Her Father, someone seeing her scar, people who enjoy torture. '''Charm: '''Her mothers old necklace with a green pendant. '''Alliance: '''A small, friendly alliance. May go solo if none are under 3 tributes. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:District 5 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Characters Category:Tributes